


At least you weren't getting murdered

by Little_Fishing_Boat



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Fishing_Boat/pseuds/Little_Fishing_Boat
Summary: Shane never really payed any attention to his neighbors, so when he hears a loud scream from outside of his apartment, he's more than confused.





	At least you weren't getting murdered

**Author's Note:**

> Hi its literally like 1AM I haven't looked through this and its unbeta'd I'm gonna edit any mistakes out tomorrow but ANYWAYS
> 
> Straight outta google docs, baby

Shane was woken up by a particularly high-pitched scream, one he’d describe as one purely filled with terror. His initial thoughts were ‘Oh shit, someone’s getting fucking murdered.’, 

Without really thinking, he shot out of his bed with a speed that someone who just woke up really shouldn’t possess. He quickly slid on some slippers and a nightgown, opening the latch of his door and peeking out.

Thankfully, there was not a gutted and bleeding out body in the narrow hallway of his apartment building, but a man.

The man didn’t seem to notice Shane at all, so he did the reasonable thing and took the brief moment to take in the stranger’s appearance.

The first thing that Shane noticed was how marginally smaller the other man was compared to him.

Cute

Shane. No.

His hair was messy, and he looked pretty disheveled. Shane presumed he was asleep before. The stranger had toned arms, and they were clearly visible as he was wearing a vest and a pair of shorts.

After a good twenty seconds of Shane just staring at the poor guy, he noticed that the guy’s chest was heaving. He was hyperventilating. 

Oh shit

“Hey-! Are you alright?”

Shane instantly regretted calling out, because the man jumped at his question, it seemed to snap him out of a fear stricken trance.

Shane’s soft honey eyes were met with wide browns, the other man’s terror obvious in the irises.

After a short pause, the man managed to piece together a comprehensible sentence. 

“I-I..I saw something.”

Was the choked out reply Shane got from the panicked stranger, Shane stepped forward slowly, he was treating the man like a scared animal. His movements were trying to be comforting to the other man.

The man seemed to calm down a little, but he was still clearly shaken.  
“Are you hurt?” 

Shane gave the man a caring look, doing the first thing that came to his mind.

“Do you want to come in?”

Shane motioned toward his door, that still remained open.

The man nodded frantically, Shane ushered him in and closed the for behind the two of them.

Shane led the stranger to his living room, sitting him down on the couch,

“Ryan.”

Shane turned around.

“Hm?”

“Ryan- my name is Ryan.”

Ryan laughed sheepishly, offering Shane a small smile. Shane returned the gesture and sat down next to the other man.

“My name's Shane, Shane Madej. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Shane held out his hand in a fraux dramatic manner. Ryan giggled and shook Shane’s hand.

His hands are soft

Shut up, Shane. Not the time.

“So, about earlier…” 

Shane sat with an inquiring look.

“What happened?”

Ryan took a deep breath, and Shane thought for a moment that Ryan was going to start freaking out again. Instead, the other man spoke quietly.

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

Shane tried to stop himself from snorting, he really did, but alas, the laughter escaped him.

Ryan huffed out indignantly, Shane's laughter a clear enough answer for him.

“Wow, no need to be a dick about it, tallass.”

Shane faked a gasp, covering his mouth that'd curled up into a smirk.

“So you saw a ghost?”

“Well, yeah I th-”

“Was it like, the stereotypical ghost girl with longass greasy black hair?”

“What are you-”

“Did it lean over you when you slept and tickle your nose or some shit?”

“Oh my go-”

“Did it-”

“Shut the fuck up Shane.”

Ryan breathed out a wheeze-y yet endearing laugh. Shane made himself ignore how it made his chest tighten and his stomach flutter.

“Alright, tell me your ghostly experience, I'm all ears.”

“More like all forehead.-” 

“You son of a bitch.”

And the night progressed much like that, Ryan recounted what happened in his apartment, Shane sarcastically commented.

Shane found himself quite content sitting on his couch, only a few feet away from the cute guy who he only met tonight yet he's sure he's absolutely perfect. 

Even if he's dumb and believes in ghosts and shit.

Ryan is also having the time of his life, speaking with his handsome neighbor which he never even knew existed. He felt so safe, despite knowing the guy for a couple hours max

Ryan started to think that having a ‘haunted’ apartment wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
